Fobias
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Esa noche en el CDC todo empezo. Daryl habia empezado de nuevo ese infierno. Despues ¿Rick estara dispuesto a ayudar a un cazador dañado? / SLASH / DarylxRick / Si no te gusta no leas c: / Rate: T aun asi, lee bajo tu propio riesgo. (Mencion de abuso OJO)
1. Intro Welcome home, Hell

**Nota: Historia Slash, si no te gusta… no leas c;  
Rate: T / Mencion de abuso, daños, escena cruel. HombrexHombre, Nada MUY grafico.  
Comentario: Si, puse a este personaje como malo por que tenia que poner el terror primero que el alivio c; Y no, no me gusta hacer sufrir a Daryl… pero pues w  
Historia co-escrita con –Dan / :3 Te agradecemos que leas.  
Esta es la introducción. Y es nuestra primera novela Slash, repito. SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS.**

**Daryl x Rick - Si no te gusta NO LEAS. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Welcome Home, Hell**

Después del abuso de su padre, Daryl pensó que en aquel fin del mundo todo cambiaria. Es decir ¿Quién le haría daño? ¿A quién le importaría un campesino? Según él, a nadie.

Estaba tan equivocado. Muy equivocado.

En su primera y última noche en el CDC pensó que todo iría bien. Por fin en mucho tiempo todos estaban descansando, durmiendo, tal vez soñando con unicornios voladores… cualquiera de esas cosas. No pensó que alguien estaría despierto, así que quitándose su ropa se metió a bañar.

No podía saber qué horas eran. Pero suponiendo con que todos estaban ya en cama, no debía de ser más que la madrugada.

Sus cicatrices quedaron expuestas. Por toda su espalda corrían esas cosas. Parecían pequeños rayos violetas, o pequeños tatuajes rosados. De cualquier forma u otra por eso había escogido esa hora para bañarse. Nadie entraría en su habitación en la madrugada ¿no?

Y de nuevo… estaba muy equivocado.

Abrió la llave y se sorprendió de encontrar agua tibia. Había esperado la fría a causa de que toda la manada ya se había bañado… siempre pasaba eso cuando Merle se bañaba primero: se acababa toda el agua caliente.

Dejo que su cuerpo se relajara debajo del agua. Dejo que esas tibias gotas cuidaran de sus cicatrices. Que cada parte de su cuerpo fuera envuelta en las delicadas aguas. Habría podido jurar que era la primera vez que se tomaba un baño tan relajante y cómodo.

"Así que aquí estas"

Cerró los ojos. Si, debía de haber imaginado aquella voz.

Un portazo le dijo que no e inmediatamente trato de cerrar la llave. Por la adrenalina y el momento sus manos solo resbalaban, evitando así que la maldita llave se cerrara.

"No, no. Tranquilo"

Conocía ese tono. Mierda, conocía lo que venía después.

Su mente recorrió sus recuerdos, enviándolo justo en el momento en el que su padre lo había vendido por primera vez.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_.

Sintió unas manos alrededor de las suyas, evitando que tanto sus manos como él mismo se pudieran mover.

Si, estaba aterrado. No quería pasar por lo mismo. No con un ebrio. No de nuevo.

Trato de calmarse, tal vez él solo estaba jugándole una broma de mal gusto y en cualquier momento le llamaría marica, riendo y saltando burlándose de cuan asustado se veía.

Todo cayó cuando el aliento infestado de vino le llego a la nariz. Definitivamente no estaba bromeando.

"Q-Quítate" Odiaba cuan temblorosa su voz sonaba.

"hey, tranquilo. Sé que tu estas igual que yo. Solo vamos a divertirnos, Dy"

_¡¿Dy?! Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

"S-Shane… apártate"

De nuevo un "shh" se hizo escuchar, y esta vez sabía que estaba perdido. Shane lo rebasaba en fuerza, en masa corporal… en todo. Se sentía como un conejo siendo cazado por el tigre de bengala a quien todos temían… él solo era diminuto.

De nuevo las manos se pusieron en movimiento. Y esta vez Daryl solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el infierno acabara.

Seria cruel, podía matar mil caminantes en cinco minutos, podía gritarle a la gente en la cara, ¡podía hacer todo!... menos eso. Menos volverse a defender.

Sus piernas cayeron al suelo con Shane en sus talones.

Si… su infierno estaba volviendo a regresar. Sí que lo hacía. Y lo sé odiaba por eso.


	2. Señas

**¡Gracias por el apoyo en el primer capítulo! No pensamos que en el primero hubiera tanto apoyo :3 Gracias a: **Sharpey-00, Lily Yavetil, DixonAddicted, Escritora17 & Sonne prisoner **por sus reviews! Nos ayudaron muchísimo 3****  
En este capítulo hay tres diferentes ángulos: Daryl, Dale & Shane.  
Advertencia: MalexMale / Mención a violación / Aun no llega Darrick – Rickyl… ¡ya casi! C;  
¡Si NO te gusta HOMBREXHOMBRE NO leas!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se odiaba.

Cuando Shane había entrado a la habitación solo podía pensar "_Estoy perdido_"… pero por eso no se odio, era normal tenerle miedo a algunas cosas.

¿Por qué se odio? Por que cuando Shane lo había dejado como _condón usado_ tirado en la regadera, algo dentro de Daryl gritaba que quería más. Y por más que trataba de convencerse de que estaba mal… de que no era normal querer ser violado, otra parte de él dolía por tener al policía de nuevo en él.

Como fuese. No dejaría verle al policía que lo volvía a querer, esta vez… él lo detendría.

Y ese día, no dejaría ver como se sentía. Sería un día como los otros: Normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era divertido ver a todos con tremenda resaca encima. No podía evitar reír cada vez que una nueva cara se asomaba a la mesa, gruñendo y agarrando su cabeza como si les fuera a explotar. Primero llegaron algunas mujeres, luego algunos hombres. Seguidos de Rick y Shane. Que para haber tenido una resaca, Shane no se veía tan afectado. Al contrario, Rick apenas y podía con su cabeza y solo pudo reírse cuando Carl le pregunto si tenía una resaca.

A Dale nada se le escapaba algún detalle, y si lo hacía era difícilmente. Era muy observador, demasiado según algunos. Y eso él lo tomaba como algo bueno. Lo ayudaba como días como ese a saber que tan ebrios se habían puesto la noche anterior. Y eso le causaba aun más gracia.

Cuando llego Jenner casi inmediatamente llego el cazador. Pensó que se veía lo suficiente normal como para haber tomado tanto la noche anterior. Pero algo estaba raro con él. La forma en la que evitaba a todas las personas, e incluso evito el contacto visual con algunos.

Anoto en el "_cuaderno mental_" que le preguntaría si estaba bien. De seguro se ganaría una flecha en el cuello, pero esperaba que Daryl lo tomara como algo bueno.

"¿Y eso en el cuello, Shane?"

Todos voltearon a ver al susodicho, observando los rasguños rojizos justo debajo de la quijada. Y de nuevo, los ojos observadores de Dale se dieron cuenta que había ocultado otra cosa debajo del cuello, solo que no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para saber qué.

"Oh, nada. Me lo debí de haber hecho en la noche"

"Nunca te había visto hacer eso, ni en pesadillas" Rick fue el primero en protestar.

"Sí, bueno. No era yo anoche."

Todos volvieron a sus asuntos. Incomodo e irritante como siempre el _simpático _Shane.

De nuevo paso la vista por todos los que estaban en la sala. Solo faltaba Sophia y Carl, que seguramente estaban jugando y corriendo por alguna parte del inmenso lugar. Y de nuevo algo de Daryl le pareció extraño, no estaba sentado (como siempre lo hacía cuando comía) esta vez solo estaba recargado en la pared, con su plato en mano y sin probar bocado. Solo con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en el cereal.

Con algo de miedo se acerco a él y después de comprobar que él no llevaba su ballesta, prosiguió a tratar de hablarle.

"Hey, ¿tienes resaca?" Daryl solo negó "¿Te sientes bien?" esta vez solo asintió "¿Te encuentras bien?" El cazador le envió una de esas miradas de: _te mato_. Y esta vez lo dejo por la paz. Sabía que cuando un Dixon quería hablar, hablaba y si no… bueno, no hacía nada. Como Daryl en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber salido del cuarto del chico, él se había sentido bien. Por algún milagro de los Dioses (si es que todavía existían) el chico no había atacado como había supuesto en primer lugar. En vez de eso, encontró a un Dixon dispuesto… claro, después de haber peleado por algunos instantes. Él sabía que Daryl lo había disfrutado.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del policía. Era inevitable pensar que el rudo del cazador haya estado así esa noche.

Al llegar a su recamara ya estaba listo para dormir…

Con lo que no contaba era lo que aparecería en la mañana. Enfrente del espejo encontró algunas cosas _delatantes _de la noche anterior. Unos rasguños de parte de Lori… y esa marca.

No había pensado que Daryl le hubiera dejado algo. De hecho procuro que Daryl apenas y lo tocara. Pero hay estaba. Un morete justo donde los labios del cazador habían estado.


	3. Ayudame

**Oh Gracias por su apoyo! :'D LOS AMAMOS! (hay si, hay si… pues si ._.) ****Gracias a: ****Saandraah****, ****DixonAddicted****, ****Sharpey-00****, ****Escritora17****, anna, ****, ****JennMcFanSamy**** & ****0David-Chan0**** ¡! ****Sus reviews nos ayudan muchisimo! Y aparte nos dan más ganas de darles sus abrazos de oso… algun dia llegaremos a las puertas de sus casas, los abrazaremos y PUM! Tres días de cárcel, pero abra valido la pena xD  
Gracias por seguir leyendo! (ppss… AMO a Shane, así que no, no es fácil ponerlo como el malote sensual :c)  
-Xcaret & Dan.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ayúdame.**

Miradas dicen mas de mil palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Rick? ¿¡Dijiste Rick!?"

No sabía que contestarle, hasta a él le había sorprendido de su gemido con ese nombre.

-17 horas antes-

"Te eh notado extraño" a causa de que no recibió ni un gesto a cambio, añadió "Me preocupas, Daryl"

"No tienes porque"

"Claro que tengo, hijo. Eres parte de esta familia también."

"Unos meses juntos y ya tengo familia, excelente"

Dale suspiro, si antes pensaba que hablar con Merle era difícil, hablar con Daryl era peor. Por más que trataras de sacarle la información o de causarle alguna emoción era imposible hacerlo.

Ese día lo observo, no pudo evitarlo. Desde esa mañana había estado raro, y su usual rutina de comer, sentarse, rodear el lugar y volverse a aplastar en la silla no había pasado. Ese día había evitado a toda costa sentarse, así fuera un segundo.

"Daryl" El susodicho solo volteo "Puedes hablar conmigo"

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"

"Escucha, tal vez los otros no lo noten, pero yo sí. Desde el desayuno no eres tu… eres como una copia barata de lo que eres. Y créeme, hijo, barato es lo último que se me viene a la mente cuando hablo de ti"

Daryl pareció procesar la información, Dale podía jurar que escuchaba los engranajes en esa cabeza rodar, quitando el oxido y empezando a funcionar.

Y de repente se separo de la pared en la que estaba recargado y empezó a caminar fuera de la vista del viejo. No, no estaba tratando de ser malo… solo no podía con el cariño y soporte que Dale le daba, era demasiado.

El otro no pudo más que ver al joven salir de la puerta con esa pose de cachorro regañado. Sabía que tenía algo, sus entrañas se lo decían, y nadie dudaba de las entrañas de Dale Horvath.

Entonces lo decidió, iría a hablar con el que probablemente sabría algo. O eso esperaba.

Pasillos, puertas, personas, Jenner y un niño después llego a donde quería.

"Hey, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Claro, ¿Qué paso? ¿Algo mal?"

"Muchas cosas, pero a la que vengo a hablarte es sobre Daryl"

"¿Daryl? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No lo notaste extraño esta mañana?"

Trato de pensar en lo que había visto en el desayuno. A muchas personas con resaca, una Lori feliz, un Carl contento, una Carol con Sophia, un Jenner algo extraño… un cazador normal. No, no había visto nada extraño.

Dale pareció darse cuenta de la confusión y solo pudo negar. "Esta extraño, cuando le pregunto que tiene no quiere ni hablar, y aparte hoy no hizo esa rutina tan suya de comer…"

"Bueno, de que no quiera hablar es normal, Dale. Él es así"

"P-pero…"

"Dale, si quieres yo luego hablo con él, promesa"

Ya que. Si nadie iba a ayudarlo a detener al tigre, él seria quien lo amarraría para hablar con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rick no pensó en lo que hacía y antes de que supiera qué demonios iba a hacer cuando lo tuviera enfrente ya estaba tocando esa puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shane le tapo la boca. Había estado tan ensimismado con el cazador que no había escuchado esos golpes en la puerta la primera vez, y no los hubiese escuchado de no ser por el "_Daryl_" que Rick había dicho. Maldijo por sus adentros, estaba por más que decir que si llegaba a salir de esa habitación justo cuando Rick entraba se iba a ver raro… y evidente.

No le destapo la boca al menor hasta que se aseguro de que no diría nada. Después con un jalón ya tenía al chico en sus pies y callado.

"_Solo le preguntaras que quiere y cerraras la puerta, ¿entendido?"_

Procuro que su voz no rebasara los límites y así evitar que Rick supiera que estaba con él. Solo sintió la cabeza de Daryl asentir contra su pecho.

Lo dejo ir de su agarre, solo para que se pusiera los pantalones y que de alguna forma su cabello se volviera a ver normal.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Estás bien? Al parecer Dale está preocupado por ti"

No supo que era pero al ver los ojos de Dixon algo sintió dentro de su estomago revolviéndose, no eran esos ojos de alerta y vida, los ojos que tenía enfrente no reflejaban absolutamente nada. Creyó saber por qué Dale se había preocupado por Daryl.

"Estoy bien" _Ayúdame_.

"eh… s-si, está bien, llámame si necesitas algo"

Y ya no pudo decir más, la mano de Shane ya había estampado la puerta de nuevo. No había sido tonto para dejar verse, solamente tuvo que poner su dedo en el marco y ya estaba cerrada.

"Buen chico"

El policía no volvió a perder tiempo, después de unos segundos tanto el cazador como él ya no tenían pantalones puestos, justo como antes de abrir la puerta. Le gustaba escuchar los sonidos reprimidos de Daryl. Solo que esa vez algo sucedió, y su nombre no fue el que el cazador dijo.

"¿_Rick_? ¿¡Dijiste Rick!?"

No sabía que contestarle, hasta a él le había sorprendido de su gemido con ese nombre.


	4. Rinocerontes

Oh ya se ya se! xD decidimos subir el capitulo hoy porque aquí yo (Xcaret) la siguiente semana esta de exámenes finales xD y es poco probable que subamos… entonces, hoy les dejamos este! :3 Aquí respondemos algunos reviews que recibimos, tratando de contestarles algunas dudas! :D  
: perdón por lo del capítulo corto! D: pensamos compensar eso con mas capítulos largos próximamente! Y vas en el camino de lo de la relación de esos dos! ;D  
Escritora17: tres días de cárcel por abrazar ilegalmente a una persona lol xD y si! Y el por qué no se defiende lo vamos a explicar un poco en alguno de los siguientes capítulos :D  
Sharpey-00: somos malos :)ah que ni matamos una mosca xD y eso tratamos! :3 yo en lo personal (Xcaret) también odio cuando ponen a Shane como un malo todo… puaj! Así que tampoco lo queremos así, solo le agregamos un poquitín c;

Y también gracias a los demás que nos dieron su review! :'D las dos (si ustedes, no se hagan las que no leen!) siempre me hacen llorar con sus reviews xD Gracias a toditos!  
Y gracias por leer! (esta letanía también ._.)  
-Xcaret & Dan.  
(Nota: el texto en cursiva es tiempo pasado)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Rinocerontes.**

No son heridas superficiales lo que dañan a la gente, son las heridas internas las que los destruyen poco a poco.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No supo si su ego o su nariz fue el roto con ese portazo. ¡Le había cerrado la puerta! ¡En la nariz! Sintió el rechazo de inmediato, después de todo, solo había tratado de ayudar o ver que podía hacer por él. ¿Y que recibió? Eso.

Los puños le picaban con la necesidad de volver a tocar la puerta, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. No quería que su nariz sangrara más de lo que ya lo hacía, y de seguro no quería agregarle a un futuro irritado Daryl Dixon.

"Papa, mama te esta… ¿Por qué sangras de la nariz?"

"No nada… ven, acompáñame a buscar algo con que limpiarme esto" Recordó lo que su hijo había dicho antes de ver la sangre "¿Qué decías de Lori?"

"Que mama te está buscando… algo me dijo que te dijera pero se me olvido"

Coloco una mano en la cabeza de Carl despeinándolo con ese toque de cariño. Siguieron caminando hacia cualquier lugar fuera de esa puerta, cuando un Dale volvió a aparecer en su cara e hizo que volviera a chocar su nariz, esta vez fue con la cabeza del otro hombre, de nuevo haciendo que la pequeña hemorragia que ya tenía volviera a salir con impulso. Hasta parecía broma.

"¡Rick! Oh lo siento ¡No te vi!" El otro solo movió la mano, tampoco quería que el viejo sufriera un paro cardiaco con un golpecito "Ten, estoy seguro que traigo papel por algún parte…"

Los dos Grimes observaron como el hombre metía y sacaba sus manos de los bolsillos de sus pantalones… si, se veía que sabia donde estaban sus cosas.

"Olvídalo, Dale, aquí traigo uno"

Ningún hombre noto a Carol hasta que ya tenía un papel estampado en la nariz de Rick. De inmediato sintió las frías manos de la mujer y la delicadeza con la que limpiaba la sangre. No sabía cómo le hacía pero siempre lograba que uno se sintiera cómodo con ella. Respingo cuando hizo un poco más de presión en el puente de su nariz pero la sensación de limpieza lo embargo a tal punto que se relajo y ni noto que Carl y Dale ya no estaban ahí.

"¿Por qué tienes tanta sangre? No creo que un choque con la cabeza de Dale te haya hecho esto"

Río con la ironía "No, claro que no. Pero una puerta sí que lo hace"

Escucho en su propia voz el tono ponzoñoso y seco, algo que en Rick Grimes era difícil de creer.

"Una puerta… y pensé que Sophia era la única que se estrellaba con las puertas"

Esta vez rieron juntos. "Ven, vamos a sentarnos, esto va a tardar en dejar de fluir…"

Dejo que Carol le sostuviera el pañuelo en la nariz mientras que su cabeza estaba inclinada para atrás, en teoría Carol estaba controlando a Rick. Cosa que era prudente en el estado del hombre. Solo dieron algunas vueltas y llegaron a lo que Rick supuso era un lugar de comida.

"Oye, tú eres mujer ¿no?" Una oleada de pena lo inundo, notando sus mejillas más calientes de lo que ya habían estado "Digo, no no. Me refiero a que-"

"Si, ya te entendí. Ahora dime ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

_Bendita mujer_. Estaba seguro de que si se hubiera equivocado así con Lori ya tendría una palma marcada en su mejilla.

"Supongo que solo una mujer puede entender a un hombre, es imposible que un hombre comprenda a otro"

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Carl?"

"Ah, no. El todavía cuenta como niño. Me refiero a cierto tipo que cierra puertas en las narices"

"eso explica esto, ¿de cuál tipo estamos hablando, Rick?"

"De cierto cazador bipolar que conozco."

Carol lo pensó un momento. Desde hace algunas horas quería decirle algo a Rick sobre ese _cierto tipo_, solo que no sabía si meterle más problemas al pobre hombre-con-nariz-sangrante. Echo un gran suspiro, dejando ir aquel nudo que ya se le había formado en la garganta.

"_Mi infancia no fue linda. Supongo que ambos estamos dañados"_

_Carol no pudo estar más de acuerdo. El había pasado un infierno con su familia y ella con Ed._

"_Pero, fue diferente. El mío fue porque… bueno, él era más fuerte que yo. Tu no, estoy segura de que vencerías a un rinoceronte con tamaño de dinosaurio cualquier día de estos."_

"_Depende con qué tipo de rinoceronte" Noto que la cara de Daryl se contraía en una mueca común en ella: dolor._

"_¿Quieres hablar sobre ese rinoceronte?"_

_Se podía decir que ellos habían construido una amistad en los últimos meses, y él estaba seguro que era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga. _

"_Conocí a un tipo que… que fue maltratado por su padre toda su infancia. Su familia no era de altos recursos eran más bien campesinos y toda esa mierda." Carol entendió al instante que Daryl estaba hablando como tercera persona de sí mismo "Un día aquel bastardo que se hacía llamar su padre entro en la recamara del niño de 10 años y le dijo que lo llevaría a un lugar. El pequeño era muy confiado así que siguió a su padre a esa casa. Al principio no sabía que era, vamos, ni siquiera reconocía que había en ese lugar… solo tenía 10 años. Ese día un hombre mayor apareció enfrente de ellos y con una sonrisa en la cara se llevo al niño de los brazos del padre. Mientas que él gritaba y volteaba por ayuda a su padre, solo vio como el hombre le había dado un fajo de billetes al bastardo. Y hay entendió que su propia sangre lo había vendido, pensó que solo se lo llevaría lejos de su familia, el problema que no fue para tanto. Solo lo llevo a una habitación. Y después de agonizantes minutos lo volvió a votar con su padre." Escucho el quejido cortado que salió de aquella boca, y no pudo más que sostener las lagrimas que ya estaba en camino "Ese es el tipo de rinoceronte que yo tuve que pasar"_

_Carol no se había molestado en preguntarle más, solo dejo que el cazador siguiera hablando de todas las obscenidades y crueldades inimaginables que su padre le había hecho pasar. Y lo supo, él estaba más roto que ella._

"Tengo algo que decirte sobre Daryl… algo que Dale y yo observamos en este ultimo día…"

-.-.-.-

Ah… si ya va :c mi bebote xD pero hay nos vez, escribiendo esto todo cruel.  
Gracias por leer! C: Pronto subiremos el siguiente! No tardaremos tanto :3


	5. Warzone

**Warzone. **

**Advertencia: mención de violación.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****_Lo que no decimos… mata._

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"¿Estás segura? Carol, no puedo llegar y simplemente decirle _'Escucha, Daryl, ¿fuiste violado?_' de seguro agarra su ballesta y me la apunta en la cara"

"No lo sé, Rick. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando se oponía a quitarse la camisa enfrente de todos?" Observo como la cabeza del oficial asentía lentamente "No es porque no quisiera, o porque no le gustara su físico…"

"¿Entonces?"

"Cicatrices"

Hasta ese entonces recordó como se había puesto Daryl con la simple idea de quitarse la camisa, se había negado rotundamente y alejado del grupo. Y eso solo porque en un momento de calor la mayoría había decidido aventarse al pequeño lago.

.

"_Vamos, Daryl. ¡Ven! Todos están disfrutando del agua, tu también deberías hacerlo"_

_El cazador solo observo a toda la manada brincando y salpicando de agua, claro que quería ir pero esas preguntas aun rondaban por su cabeza ¿Qué pensarían de él? ¿Le tendrían miedo? ¿Las heridas abrirían? ¿Qué si veían sus cicatrices? No, definitivamente no iba a entrar._

_Dando media vuelta trato de ignorar ese nudo en el estomago, hasta Merle se hubiera reído de su patética actitud. Aunque fuese como fuese él si sabía lo que Daryl portaba en la espalda y medio pecho. En ese momento sintió aquellos puntos quemar, aquellas rayas morado-azul arder, y aquellos moretes verdosos volver a doler. Todo en su espalda gritaba ayuda… o por lo menos alivio. Nunca llego. Lo del pecho ni lo quería mencionar, todo su abdomen estaba marcado con quemaduras graves de cigarro y una que otra raya que solo decía una cosa: cuchillo. Dejo de contarlas cuando ya no alcanzaba a verse, pero claro que el número 13 en acuchilladas espantaba a cualquiera._

_Ni ese día, ni al siguiente, acepto ir a refrescarse por miedo a lo que los demás dijeran sobre él._

_._

"Iré a hablar con Dale, necesito juntar más pruebas, pero te juro que lo voy a arreglar Carol" Sonrió dándole un apretujón al hombro de Carol, todo ella gritaba preocupación, hasta esos ojos azul cristal de cachorrito.

-.-.-.-.-

Algo le decía que no iba a durar mucho así. Sus piernas ya habían empezado a temblar y por más que quisiera sus brazos solo podían estar estampados contra las manos del otro. Aparte de que ya sentía su garganta dar las ultimas en poder respirar.

"¡Dime!"

Trato de rodar los ojos, pero inclusive sus ojos estaban inmóviles y estáticos viendo la cara de Shane. Admitió que había sido una pésima palabra para decir en el momento menos indicado. Pero, mierda, ni él sabía por que lo había dicho.

Por un momento trato de pensar que eso solo era otra de sus peleas con Merle, las cuales terminaban con un Merle riendo junto con su hermano, en esas ocasiones también llego a tener manos alrededor de su cuello e inclusive con más fuerza, pero menos tiempo. Fue cuando recordó que para que Merle le quitara sus manos de encima solo tenía que patearle la entrepierna.

Cuando sintió su pie seguir con "vida" calculo por donde estaría la entrepierna de Shane. Se estaba arriesgando a dos opciones; la _primera_, que le atinara a ese punto débil, que Shane lo soltara y así poder salir corriendo de su propia habitación. O la _segunda_, fallar el tino, hacer que Shane se enojara mas y quedar inconsciente con el hombre en su cuarto.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban en su muy malgastado cuerpo, elevo su pie derecho (la única parte que sentía del cuello para abajo) y lanzo la patada al cuerpo de enfrente…

_Mierda_.

-.-.-.-.-

Dale le envió una de esas caras con '_debes estar bromeando'_ escrita en ella. Ya llevaba media hora intentando convencer a Grimes que lo que habían visto Carol y él era totalmente cierto. También le conto de aquella vez en la que su compañero de trabajo también había sido violado y en todo el maldito día no se había sentado ni una vez.

"Pero tal vez se cayó de la cama"

"Rick, te hare una pregunta. ¿Te has caído de la cama?"

"Claro, todo el mundo lo ah hecho por lo menos una vez"

"entonces, ¿tú te pudiste sentar al siguiente día?" Rick palideció de repente, ahora todo lo que le habían dicho lo cacheteo repetidas veces.

"¿C-como le hago, Dale? ¿Cómo simplemente llego y le pregunto eso? En mis años de ser policía nunca tuve un caso sobre un hombre siendo…" Hasta la palabra le revolvía el estomago _"¿Cómo?"_

Claro que había atendido ese tipo de casos, pero siempre habían sido de mujeres. Y cada vez que una llegaba a la estación a pedir ayuda el ya sabía por qué había sido, pero esta vez era diferente. Esa vez no se trataba de cualquier persona, se trataba de Daryl. Y al contrario de las otras, él no había pedido ayuda. Se había mantenido callado.

"Rick, yo se que sabrás que hacer, aparte creo que eres el más indicado para hablar con él"

"¿Y Shane? ¿No sería él el más indicado? Creo que él si tuvo casos masculinos en esto, y seria… de… mas… ayuda…"

No completo la oración, la mirada de Dale le estaba perforando cada uno de sus ojos y por más que trataba de volver a hablar, esa mirada tan… suya, le impedía hacerlo.

"Rick, tu… no él"

"Pero yo creo que-"

"¿Señor Grimes?"

Ambos señores voltearon a la pequeña niña parada detrás de una silla, llevaba su muñeca en los brazos y al parecer por más que había tratado de peinar su cabello, este parecía un nido de pájaros.

"¿Si, Soph?" Esa vez no trato de decirle que le dejara de llamar _señor_. Solo dejo que la nerviosa niña siguiera hablando.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted?"

Cuando volteo a ver a Dale, este estaba con una sonrisa amable, parándose para dejarle su lugar a Sophia. Cuando la niña alcanzo el lugar, Dale le separo la silla de la mesa y cuando estuvo sentada volvió a acercarla.

Después de unos segundos eran los únicos en la cocina.

"¿Qué paso Soph?"

Vio a la niña voltear hacia la puerta pero cuando él volteo a donde ella miraba no vio nada. Lo estaba preocupando que medio mundo tuviera problemas y mas siendo una niña que nunca le hablaba le estuviera pidiendo su ayuda.

"Escuche lo que mamá le dijo hace un rato…"

_Wow_ "¿Y qué paso?"

"C-creo q-que d-debería… creo que debería…"

"¿hmh?"

Agarro un último aliento y rápidamente soltó lo que le tenía que decir "Creo que debería ir al cuarto del señor Dixon, ahora… hace unos minutos escuche algo extraño"

"¿Algo extraño, como qué?" Cruzando sus dedos debajo de la mesa espero que la niña no hubiera escuchado lo que estaba sospechando.

"N-no lo sé… pero algo golpeo la pared muy fuerte y luego escuche la voz del señor Dixon quejándose de algo… pero no podía hablar… o algo así"

"¿Viste a alguien entrar a su habitación, Soph?"

Estaba agarrando fuerzas de voluntad para no salir corriendo a donde Sophia le decía, solo necesitaba más información.

"No, señor. Yo estaba en mi habitación hasta que escuche eso y… escuchando lo que mama le dijo, pensé que sería bueno decírselo"

"Y lo fue, Soph. Gracias"

Y sin más que decir se paró de la mesa literalmente aventando la silla a su paso y salió volando a esa habitación llena de secretos.

Los pasillos se le estaban haciendo eternos, cada vez que pasaba un cuarto que no fuera "2J" su corazón daba brincos y piruetas, pensó que era increíble no haber sufrido un paro cardiaco después de eso.

2A. 2B. 2C. 2D. 2E. 2F. 2G. 2H. 2I…

2J

De una patada envio la puerta volando, anoto que debía decirle a Jenner que había tirado una puerta.

Todo eso se le olvido cuando vio al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Lesto! ^-^ Los dejare hay por el momento LOL  
Tal vez mañana o al rato suba el siguiente! :D Los siguientes capítulos ya son mucho más largos! :3  
Gracias por leer**_


	6. Hunting Fear

**Hunting Fear.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_A.N: ¡Agradecemos que sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios! c': nos ayudan MUCHISIMO! Estos capítulos ya son más largos (mientras que los otros llegaban a las 1000 palabras o un poco mas) estas están tocando los 2000 o más c;  
Este capitulo es algo (muy) descriptivo en algunas cosas por que consideramos necesario hacerlo asi c:_

_¡Esperamos que les gusten! ^-^  
-Xcaret & Dan_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Todos esperamos a que el león nos muerda la mano, lo que no sabemos es que él también necesita un abrazo de vez en cuando.

**-.-.-.-.-**

¿Cómo era posible que él, el mismísimo que mataba cientos de caminantes de una flecha, ese que podría asesinar sin dudar, ese que tenía esa mirada helada que callaba hasta los muertos, estuviera así?

Una lástima recorrió el cuerpo del policía de arriba abajo. Observo aquella masa humana abrazando sus propias piernas. No creyó que él no hubiera escuchado tan estruendoso ruido con la puerta pero le sorprendió que no hubiera tratado de hablar, o tan siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de voltear a ver quien había invadido su espacio. Solo se había quedado dándole la espalda en el suelo.

Por primera vez se permitió verlo, todos hablaban de cuan lastimada estaba su espalda pero él nunca se imagino que en verdad fuera tan… trágico.

La musculosa espalda tenía un tatuaje (lo único bello que encontró en ella) eran dos gárgolas tocándose con la punta del pico, ¿o de la cola? Eran de color negro pero noto que empezaban a hacerse grises. Hizo otra nota psicológica de que debía preguntarle qué significaba. Recorrió lo que le quedaba por ver… no le gusto lo que vio igual porque ya había visto esas heridas antes, o porque simplemente estaban puestas en él. Por la columna corrían varios círculos morados con negro, se veía como una hilera de tatuajes puestos justo donde el hueso se notaba mas. A los lados de aquel hueso había varias, no pudo contar cuantas ¡eran infinitas!, rayas de color rojizo con morado. Al parecer el morado también abundaba esa espalda. Esas líneas eran leves a comparación de las otras más grandes, de las cuales solo conto 6, esas eran mucho más grandes que aquellas pequeñas y pudo notar como el color verdoso se había acumulado en cada una, de seguro una infección que nunca se había curado.

Se forzó a apartar la mirada de él un segundo, no había notado aquellas pequeñas lagrimas que se estaban empezando a acumular en sus ojos, pero apretando pudo sostenerlas donde estaban. No quería que él, el único en la habitación para darle fuerzas a Daryl, fuese débil ni un segundo, él seria fuerte por los dos.

Pensó una forma de acercársele al hombre en el suelo, ¡pero vaya que era difícil! Volteo a la puerta y observo a Sophia parada junto a Carl en el marco de la puerta.

_La puerta primero._

Con un poco de ansia en la voz les suplico a los dos niños que no dijeran nada de lo que habían visto y de nada de lo que había pasado, que solo caminaran de regreso y se fueran a jugar a alguna parte. Los dos preguntaron por el cazador, algo en sus vocecitas regreso esas lágrimas a los ojos de Rick, pero aun así les aseguro que él estaba bien y que pronto lo verían correteándolos por todo el lugar.

Por lo menos había hecho que los dos sonrieran, y después de un momento ya no estaban ahí. Aprovecho que nadie estuviera en el pasillo para colocar la puerta en su lugar, claro está que no lo logro si no después de algún intentos por dejar la puerta parada y asegurarse de que no se cayera.

Recargo su cabeza en la puerta un momento. Algo le decía que no podía volverlo a ver así sin soltar todas las lágrimas que ya había luchado por contener. No era una persona muy habladora, pero estaría mintiendo si decía que no le importaba el hombre. Con el paso del tiempo, ¡es más! Con haberlo conocido un poco más cuando fue la búsqueda de Merle, le basto para ver que Daryl no era más que un león en busca de cariño. O eso le gustaba pensar.

Suspiro dos… cinco veces. Con esfuerzo volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

No se había movido ni un milímetro.

No creyó que hablar fuera prudente, no aun. Así que antes de aproximársele vio su entorno. El cuarto que le había ofrecido Jenner había estado acomodado y limpio cuando se lo entrego, pero en ese momento la palabra Desastre podía definirlo muy bien. Noto que la cama estaba des tendida, pero supuso que todas sus camas estaban así, eran muy flojos para tenderlas. Vio la ballesta recargada al lado de la mesa de noche, sonrió al recordar que él le había dicho que no podía dormir sin su bebe al lado. Después se guio por ver lo demás, por donde estaba Daryl había un charco de… ¿agua? Y justo debajo del cuerpo estaban sus pantalones.

Camino lo mas sigilosamente hacia él, por alguna razón paternal algo le decía que ahora no estaba con aquel tipo de 75 kilos, si no con el niño de 13 años que tanto temía a todo. Al acercarse noto el olor tan típico de él, por alguna extraña razón siempre olía a pinos, arboles, naturaleza… simplemente a Daryl. Cuando su trasero estampo con el suelo, una mano temblorosa se fue a posar en la cadera del cazador.

.

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?"_

_El niño estaba hecho una bolita en la esquina de la habitación, todos los de la oficina ya habían tratado de hablar con él o tan siquiera de sacarle cual era su nombre, pero por más que le preguntaban el niño se mantenía como piedra._

"_Mira, te traje estas galletas, a mi hijo Carl le encantan, claro que las de Buzz Light Year son más ricas… pero vaya que medio mundo decidió comprarlas hoy y ya no había" Observo como el pequeño elevaba su mirada para ver el paquete café y amarillo de galletas. "¿O será que tu personaje favorito es Woody?"_

_Con algo de timidez el niño movió su cabeza arriba abajo, asegurándole al policía que sí. Antes de que se moviera más, Rick le extendió la mano con los paquetes. Esas manitas blancas agarraron las galletas y las apretujaron a su pecho._

"_Tranquilo, esas galletas son tuyas, nadie te las va a quitar… ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

"_Jack…"_

"_Jack, lindo nombre. ¿Quieres que te traiga una cobija? ¿O un suéter? Creo que Carl dejo el suyo en mi camioneta ¿lo quieres?"_

"_P-pero s-su h-hijo…"_

"_Nah, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que encantado te la presta."_

_Después de unos minutos Jack ya tenía puesta esa chamarra roja con negro. Se veía de más gracioso ya que Carl era mucho más grande que aquel diminuto niño. Y contando con que la chamarra tenía una pequeña cola de demonio, a Rick se le escapo una sonrisa cuando lo vio. Parecía el hijo del hijo del hijo del diablito._

"_Muy bien, Jack. ¿Me quieres decir que te paso?"_

_La siguiente hora Rick estuvo escuchando al niño decir lo que pasaba en su casa. Como la mamá maltrataba a sus hermanos y a su padre ¡a su padre! Era raro encontrar un caso en la que la mujer era la "mala". Cuando Jack termino de hablar Rick le ofreció quedarse con la chamarra y le dio toda la caja de galletas "Vaquero Woody" Total, las había comprado para él exclusivamente._

_Antes de salir del cuarto de interrogatorios (que en ese momento parecía más un cuarto de visitas) Jack abrazo las piernas de Rick y le dio las gracias. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: Todos los niños tarde o temprano cargan con los problemas de los padres, sean quienes sean. _

_Y Jack le enseño una lección importante ese día. Las galletas "Vaquero Woody" son más ricas que las "Buzz Light Year"._

_._

"¿Daryl, estas despierto?"

Pensó en contestarle con una respuesta sarcástica y poco amigable, pero eso solo bajaría su poca dignidad que le quedaba, así que solo dio un gran suspiro, dejando salir aquel sofocado aire.

"Creo… creo que debería traer algo para curarte esas heridas de la espalda. Mi abuela solía decir que más vale curarlas tarde que nunca." Viendo que aun no lograba sacarle palabras, siguió hablando "Mira, iré por el botiquín y vuelvo, ¿sí?"

Un temblor recorrió al cazador de pies a cabeza, ahora que sabía que no era Shane quien estaba en su cuarto, algo dentro de su pansa le gritaba que no quería volver a quedarse solo. No es esa habitación. Nunca. Trato de voltearse para decirle algo a Rick, lo que fuera, con tal de mantenerlo ahí. Pero vaya que su cuello aun ardía y podía jurar que sus piernas no podían sentir nada.

Escucho la puerta moverse y después de unos segundos volvió a estar solo. No pasó mucho cuando otra vez esos pasos se hicieron escuchar y de nuevo sintió el calor corporal de Rick a sus espaldas.

"No vayas a morderme, ¿está bien? Esto tal vez arda un poco y después pasare a todo tu sensual cuerpo Dixon" Escucho la risa sofocada de Daryl. Y de nuevo, ya había hecho otro progreso.

Saco el algodón y un poco de aquel líquido que cerraba heridas, hace meses que no veía uno y se sintió raro al mojar el algodón. Era una sensación tan normal y común que en ese momento no se le ocurrió otra forma de decirle que simplemente _extraño_. Primero paso el algodón en aquellos puntos en la columna, creyó poder oler el cigarro aun y eso solo hizo que arrugara su nariz en disgusto. Después pasó a aquellos gusanitos rosados e hizo lo mismo. Las heridas grandes morado-verde fueron las más difíciles, noto como Daryl se movía incomodo cuando el algodón las tocaba y más cuando trataba de limpiarlas, pudo sentir el dolor que él una vez sintió cuando se las hicieron.

"Tu espalda ya esta… pareces una de esas manzanas que estaban cubiertas con caramelo, solo que serias un humano acaramelado"

Y si que lo parecía, como la mayoría de heridas estaban en toda su espalda aquel liquido café había dejado la espalda cubierta con su color.

"¿Puedo pasar ya a lo demás? ¿O... o te traigo un poco de ropa?"

"Voltéate"

Rick hizo lo que le dijo y después de unos segundos escucho tela pasar por sus piernas. Un _click_ le aseguro de que por lo menos ya llevaba pantalones puestos. Así que volteo.

Le iba a volver a preguntar sobre si podía seguir limpiando y curando esas heridas pero con solo mirar la parte delantera reprimió sus ganas de querer matar al que le había echo eso y sentó a Daryl en la cama. Nada le iba a impedir que limpiara eso, y eso lo incluía a él mismo.

Su pecho era totalmente peor que la espalda. En la parte del abdomen había grandes marcas de cuchillos, y podía jurar que eran más de las que podía contar. También había marcas de cigarro en esa parte, solo que estas estaban dispersadas por toda la parte frontal. Conto 4 marcas alargadas y rojizas recorriendo desde el hombro al pecho, supuso que esas las había causado algún tipo de cinturón metálico o algo así. Volvió a encontrar esas únicas marcas lindas en su cuerpo, uno era un tatuaje encima del corazón, "Norman" otra nota para preguntarle sobre ese también.

De nuevo hizo lo mismo con el algodón, dejando ahora si a un muy acaramelado Daryl Dixon.

Cuando vio lo que acababa de hacer, la verdad le cayó en la cara, era el primero en ver el cuerpo completo (o algo así) de Daryl. Y sospechaba que iba a ser el primero y el último.

Volvió a pasar su mirada por aquel contornado cuerpo, pasando sus ojos por los puntos que no había visto antes, los brazos largos y fuertes descansaban a los lados del torso, y pudo notar aun más tatuajes. El cuello todavía tenía rastro de barba y justo donde supuso que se había rasurado días o día atrás, había unas marcas rojizas-moradas. Definitivamente alguien había puesto precio en ese sitio. Subió un poco la mirada a su rostro rasurado, sonrio al ver que esa barba alrededor de la boca seguía allí. La nariz respingada estaba arrugada, y estaba seguro de que era causa por el ardor del medicamento en todo su cuerpo. Los ojos estaban cerrados y pudo notar también como los apretaba.

Volvió a bajar su mirada, esta vez en las manos echas puños de aquel misterioso hombre, vio una cadena salir de uno de los puños. Cuando quiso agarrarlo Daryl se hizo un poco para atrás, asi que primero coloco una mano en el hombro como para pedir su confianza y después le fue quitando el collar que estaba escondiendo.

Sus ojos azules por fin abrieron, y junto con Rick contemplo aquel collar con el "22" en el.


	7. Espinas

**Espinas.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Nosotros**__: (?) ¡Buano! Este ya es nuestro capitulo 7 y… ¡es el 7! (si, ni idea porque es tan especial xD) Pero bien, gracias por el apoyo que nos siguen brindando ¡son tan especiales! C': ay ya._. Buano, aquí está el capitulo, dejare de hablar (si, la que habla y habla… y habla soy yo._.)  
Gracias a _Sharii de Dixon Reedus Black por la imagen de portada c':  
En este capitulo… empiezan varias cosas y terminan otras, ¡attenti!

_**Advertencia**__: Mención de abuso, __Slash__ a la __medio__ (e.e todavía no), Malas palabras (como dice me abuela xD)._

**-.-.-.-.-**

Toda Rosa tiene espinas.

Y aun la más bella de todas, lastima.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, solo que no sabía cuál era la más importante. Si el hecho de que era un collar conocido, o el por qué Daryl se había aferrado tanto a esconderlo.

"No sabía que usaras collares"

"No lo hago" De un tirón se puso de pie, ya se había cansado de estar sentado, aparte de que estar así de cerca de Rick le causaba un revuelo en su estomago.

"_¿Rick? ¿¡Dijiste Rick!?"_

El nudo en su estomago era grande. Nunca en su vida había dicho algo parecido, inclusive en sus peores momentos cuando algún bastardo le pedía que dijera su nombre, Daryl nunca lo había hecho. Pensaba que al hacerlo solo se degradaba más… y por consiguiente eso lo hacía débil. Después de todo eso, esa misma idea siguió hay. Pero simplemente había pasado, él había dicho aquel nombre cuando no debía (si es que en algún momento hubiera podido ser adecuado).

En cuanto se paro sintió aquel liquido café, _el acaramelado_, estirar su piel. Odiaba la sensación de que alguien le hubiera puesto pegamento, se sentía igual a eso. Con unos estiramientos en sus brazos fue capaz de ir a agarrar una de sus camisas. Una cuadrada naranja sin mangas. Ya puesta pensó que había sido una mala idea, Rick también había pasado ese liquido por sus brazos y en ese momento en verdad que parecía manzana acaramelada.

Sentado desde la cama a Rick solo le quedaba observarlo. Claro que había visto cuando el otro se había encogido cuando le había dicho que lo dejaría solo. Hubiera tenido que estar ciego para no notarlo. Cada movimiento delicado y sutil del cazador le trajo un recuerdo. Ese movimiento para ponerse la camisa. El otro cuando no le gusta algo y arruga la nariz. O aquel cuando le preocupa algo y en vez de hablarlo se muerde las uñas. Todos esos movimientos estaban recopilados en ese momento en el menor.

Cuando Daryl empezó a moverse incomodo sabia que lo había estado observando mucho tiempo, así que volvió a bajar su mirada al collar que ahora estaba en sus manos.

Era un lindo collar. Los números eran perfectamente pulidos en oro y podía jurar que ni una curva tenía rastro de polvo. Lo giro y lo giro. Algo le decía que ya lo había visto antes, de hecho últimamente.

"¿De quién es el collar, entonces? Si tu no usas…"

"Lo encontré en el pasillo, supongo que lo agarre por instinto"

Rick no le creyó, había vivido la mayoría de sus últimos años siendo policía. Y en su trabajo por más que los _chicos malos_ trataran de cubrir sus crímenes y mentiras… nunca podían. Aquí era igual, era solo un Daryl tratando de cubrir algo.

"Hablemos"

"¿Qué?"

"No me has dicho por que estabas en el suelo desnudo" se cruzo de piernas (posición en extremo exótica) sonriendo a la cara de susto del otro "tengo mucho tiempo, no te preocupes"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Amor ya deja de moverte" Lori trataba de pasar sus manos lo mas delicadamente posible por el cabello de su hijo, pero había podido jurar que la telaraña de cabello no se iba a desenredar si no jalaba un poco más "Aprieta dientes, no sé cómo te fuiste a hacer esto"

Carl hizo lo que le dijo su madre, y con un último jalón el nudo más grande desapareció de esa cabellera. "Mamá… ¿Qué le paso a Daryl?"

Ese tema era el más hablado últimamente, y a Lori ya le estaba empezando a resultar algo molesto e irritante. Era por mas decir que medio mundo susurraba esa misma pregunta a las espaldas del causante, lo que ella no entendía era el por qué no iban con él y le preguntaban. ¿Qué podían perder? ¿Qué los golpeara?

"No lo sé, amor" Trato de sonar lo más calmada posible "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Carl solo hizo un mohín con su boca, formando una "u" al revés. "Por qué papá se veía preocupado cuando estuvo en la habitación de Daryl… ¡esta! Perdón"

Recuerdos inundaron los pensamientos de Lori. Como era que cada vez que Rick decía algo, no importaba que tan estúpido fuera, Daryl lo apoyaba. Incluso si el oficial decía "_cortémonos un dedo_" estaba segura de que él otro encantado lo hacía. No pudo evitar esos celos, sabía que ninguno de los dos tenia inclinación hacia el otro, y mucho menos Rick porque evidentemente estaba casado con ella… pero…

"¿Sigue en su habitación? ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"No lo sé, cuando Soph y yo fuimos a preguntar por Daryl no pudimos ver algo más que la espalda y el trasero de Daryl" Carl hecho una risa al aire, aun no podía dejar de reírse cada vez que recordaba la cara de Sophia. "Solo sé que papá después salió por el botiquín"

Lori volvió a poner toda su atención en el cabello enredado de su hijo. Según Carl se habían metido a una habitación que echaba agua del cielo y por eso tanto él como Sophia habían acabad mojados con aquel liquido viscoso rojo, para después tomarse un baño y acabar con el cabello así.

"¿Tú crees que Daryl esté bien?"

En ese momento unas botas negras aparecieron en la puerta, seguidas de una sonrisa y ojos marrones. "¿Por qué hablan de Daryl?"

Carl solo le sonrió al adulto y palmeando su lado de la cama hizo que Shane se fuera a sentar a su lado. "Por qué medio mundo lo nota extraño"

Shane sonrió de medio lado, ya había escuchado eso tantas veces en el día que ya había prendido a portarse normal. Primero había sido el molestoso de Dale quien había llegado con él preguntándole con un tono enojado que qué le había hecho a Daryl. Claro está que solo necesito una rodada de ojos y un "puuft" para que el otro lo dejara en paz. Después había sido Carol quien le había preguntado si había visto a Daryl, a lo cual negó. Y así sucesivamente la mayoría de las personas, hasta Jenner que ni conocía bien al cazador había preguntado y hablado de él.

"Yo creo que él está bien, no le veo el chiste a seguir preguntando cuando el hombre sigue en sus dos pies"

"¡Al fin! Yo digo lo mismo, amor. Ya deja de preocuparte por él"

Carl solo rodo los ojos, su instinto de niño le decía que el mayor no estaba bien, sin importar cuantas veces le dijeran lo mismo él aun recordaba como Daryl había estado tirado en el suelo, no lo conocía bien, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que él no era así.

"¿Sabes que hare por ti, amiguito?" Espero a que el niño volteara a verlo "Yo mismo iré a hablar con Daryl y cuando sepa que está bien vendré a decírtelo ¿está bien?"

Carl lo dudo un momento, ¿podría confiar, otra vez, en el juicio de otro adulto? Su papá le había dicho lo mismo, y al momento hay estaba, solo y sin respuestas. Aun así, asintió.

Con un último golpe leve en el hombro de Carl, Shane se puso de pie, sabía que debía hacer para hacer que el cazador volviera a "actuar" como antes. Solo necesitaba algo de… _inspiración_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Quita tus malditas manos de mi! ¡Grimes!"

Daryl se retorcía en el suelo (de nuevo) pero esta vez no era Shane el que estaba encima de él, era el mismo Rick.

"¡Ultima a-advertencia!"

Rick solo rio a la cara de _risa-enojo-ironía_ del cazador. Ya llevaba unos buenos cinco minutos torturándolo con puras cosquillas, y ya que había encontrado sus puntos débiles, ya solo tenía que enfocarse en colocar sus manos en esos sitios. Aunque admitía que le gustaba el gruñido que soltaba cada vez que empezaba a hacer su tortura en el muslo. Lo hacía con un estilo gatuno y para nada masculino.

"¡Grimes! ¡Quita tus malditas manos! ¡YA!"

"No me has dicho la palabra mágica"

Daryl rodo los ojos, y después de por lo menos quitarse las manos del cuello, consiguió poner en su boca las palabras correctas "¡Quita tus malditas manos de mi, por favor!"

De inmediato el peso que había llevado encima se fue a su lado. Lo único en lo que pensó fue agarrarse su adolorida pansa. Había estado riendo contra voluntad tanto tiempo que ya no podía ni moverse… ni hablar.

"¿Qué te costaba? ¿Eh? Buen chico" Con una palmada en la cabellera de Daryl consiguió un golpe en su costado y otra risa.

"No vuelvas a tocarme, Grimes. A la próxima te amarrare a una silla y te dejare enfrente de una manada de caminantes hambrientos" Apenas y creía posibles esas palabras, pero aun así consiguió una mirada preocupada del otro.

"Y yo que te quiero tanto"

Otra oleada de risas se escucho en el pequeño cuarto de 5x5 metros cuadrado. Era extraño que Daryl dejara ver ese lado sonriente, difícilmente sonreía con alguien. Pero en ese momento, con Rick azotado a su lado en el suelo y con una pansa adolorida, tal vez no todo debía de ser difícil.

"¿Quién quiere a quien? Rick es mío"

Rick solo pudo soltar otra risa y Daryl, y muy a la fuerza, solo pudo sonreír.

"Lo siento, Shane. Soy propiedad de Daryl"

Volteo a la puerta aun acostado en el suelo, por la cara del otro pudo ver la duda creciendo en esas facciones pero aun así aquel sitio estaba muy cómodo y difícilmente lo dejaría ahora.

"Lastima, tú eras mío antes" Daryl solo rodo los ojos, ya un poco fastidiado por la presencia del otro "Daryl, _amigo_, todos se están preguntando por ti… ¿estás bien?"

No contesto, solo dejo que sus azules ojos perforaran al otro. No necesitaba decir algo para que Shane ya supiera cómo se sentía y que tenia. Y la hipocresía del otro (sumando la actitud que estaba tomando) le causaban un gran revuelo en su estomago.

Estaba a punto de volver a decirle algo al tipo del suelo cuando las luces que antes iluminaban esa habitación fueron apagadas. Trato de ver a sus espaldas por si acaso había apretado el interruptor, pero cuando no lo encontró solo vio a los dos pararse del suelo y tratar de ver algo por el pasillo, que si igual no tenia luz era más iluminado.

"Daryl, ve a ver cómo están los demás, Shane ayúdalo por el lado oeste, mientras iré a la sala principal, tal vez Jenner este allí"

En un segundo Rick ya salía corriendo del lado contrario y Daryl solo encontró oportuno volver a su cuarto para agarrar su ballesta, sin ella no salía.

Antes de poder agarrar el arma unas manos pesadas ya se encontraban en las suyas. Sintió el cuerpo del otro totalmente pegado al suyo, no permitió que su miedo lo venciera esta vez.

"Quítame tus malditas manos de encima"

Se sintió raro al pronunciar esas palabras de tan diferente manera.

"Solo quiero hacerte saber algo… más vale que no hables de esto ¿entendido?" Sintió aquella lengua trazar su viaje desde su cuello a la nuca, y no pudo reprimir el temblor que le siguió.

"No lo vuelvo a repetir… quita tus malditas manos de mi"

Al ver que el otro seguía ensimismado con su cuello solo encontró una salida, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Diferente ha la que había mostrado con Rick. Diferente en cada aspecto que pudo encontrar. No era la típica sonrisa calmada, esta no mostraba nada que no fuera: Odio.

Cuando sintió el pie derecho de Shane pegar con su talón, elevo su pierna para adelante para luego lanzarla para atrás y pegarle a Shane donde pensó le hubiera debido pegar antes.

El peso del hombre se escucho hasta en los tímpanos de la mosca. Y Daryl solo pudo observar al hombre en el suelo con sus manos cubriéndose la parte golpeada. Volvió a sonreír, saco el collar de su pantalón y se lo aventó al otro.

"Vuelve a tocarme… eso no será lo único lastimado la próxima vez"

Y dicho eso, volvió a ponerse la ballesta a la espalda y fue a hacer lo que Rick le había dicho.


	8. Cárcel Psicológica

Cárcel Psicológica.

-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Heyo! Aquí el octavo capítulo de Fobias (¿Cómo lo pronuncian? xD por alguna razón yo lo digo como si tuviera una z, Fobiazzz xD) **_

_**Tengo una pregunta: ¿Van a querer escenas xxx entre estos dos? Digo, nunca en mi vida eh escrito ese tipo de escenas xD lo juro lol solo eh leído, y bastante, así que ustedes díganme y si sí para ir apretándome el cerebro lol**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follow c: me inspiran lol y perdón si tarde algo con este cap, una mi lap sigue enferme (?) y dos, últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración, ha de ser que estoy de luto y ya e.e**_

_**Capitulo corto y es como para llenar, el siguiente será más dramático xD no se preocupen lol**_

_**Ok, ¡Gracias por leer! (y Dan, el que no dice nada en esta parte, les dice lo mesmo :3)**_

-.-.-.-.-

_Siempre perseguimos a nuestra presa sin saber que algún día no te dará la espalda y te dará garras._

-.-.-.-.-

No lo podía creer, por más que trataba de verle el lado lógico al asunto solo podía recordar el dolor punzante en su entrepierna con esa patada y aquella mirada fría en el cazador.

"_Vuelve a tocarme… eso no será lo único lastimado la próxima vez"_

Rió internamente, ¿la próxima vez? La próxima vez él seria quien tendría las riendas de nuevo, la próxima vez no iba a ser tan gentil con él como lo había sido antes. Si eso era lo que quería con su arranque de superioridad, bueno, lo tendría solo porque Shane Walsh era muy compasivo como para negarle eso.

.

De repente le había dado calor, no era por correr como pavo sin cabeza por mil corredores, era algo más en su estomago. Tampoco eran nauseas, esas ya habían pasado en la mañana. Y tampoco era el hecho de que el edificio se había empezado a apagar. Demonios, si en algún momento descubría que le estaba causando ese calor le patearía el trasero a medio mundo. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos absurdos pensamientos. Odiaba perderse en ellos.

Iba llegando a el ala donde casi todo el grupo estaba acomodado, recordó haber escuchado a Andrea quejarse por su lugar cerca de las regaderas, pero aquí entre nos, ¿de que no se quejaba la mujer? De que si el maldito seguro de la pistola estaba puesto, de que si su cabello estaba empezando a perder su color falso, de que si bla bla bla. A esas alturas Daryl no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar que la rubia era una verdadera molestia en el trasero.

Al primero que visualizo fuera de un cuarto fue a Carl, así que aun con más rapidez empezó a correr hacia él. Tenía tantas preguntas que no encontraba con cual empezar, de seguro él sabría donde estaba Rick (lo había perdido después de que había salido de la habitación) y tal vez sabría qué estaba pasando.

"¿Daryl, has visto a papá?" _Primera pregunta respondida_ "¿Por qué se apagaron todas las cosas?" _Segunda también_.

"No tengo idea, avísale a tu madre que empieza a empacar, este lugar ya me da los escalofríos"

Antes de que el niño tuviera oportunidad de responderle algo, Daryl ya había salido disparado a las demás habitaciones, era tan raro meter la cabeza por las puertas sin permiso que pensó que alguien le gritaría que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, pero en vez de eso solo se había encontrado con miradas preocupadas. Maldito Shane y su gran boca, de seguro había esparcido una mentira que daba lástima. Genial.

Llegando a la última puerta se encontró con Carol y Sophia. Ambas estaban abrazando sus rodillas encima de la cama, algo le revoto en la pansa cuando las vio así de indefensas.

"Les recomiendo que empaquen lo que puedan, no creo que nos quedemos aquí mucho tiempo"

"¿Daryl?" Volteo a ver la cara de susto de Carol, juraba que aunque estuviera oscuro podía ver las lágrimas de un color plateado cayendo de sus mejillas "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Está pasando que este lugar no es tan seguro como pensábamos, así que agarren sus cosas y vengan conmigo" Viendo la cara de duda, añadió "Si, ustedes vienen conmigo"

Por lo menos podía decir que las dos eran rápidas empacando sus pocas cosas, en unos minutos ya tenían una pequeña mochila cada una y más pronto de lo que pensó los tres ya se dirigían a la sala principal, solo se le había ocurrido decirles a los demás que se reunieran hay, al fin y al cabo Jenner en algún momento había dicho que era el lugar más seguro del enorme edificio.

Ya casi todos estaban ahí, solo faltaban tres según sus cuentas, Rick, Shane y Jenner. Otra vez sintió esa cosa en el estomago. Si Merle hubiera estado hay de seguro hacia una broma estúpida de sus nervios, diciendo que mejor tomara a alguien y se bañara con ella. El gran idiota era famoso por hacer bromas todo el tiempo, inclusive momentos como ese.

"¡Jenner! ¿Qué está pasando?"

La voz de Jackie saco a todos del transe en el que estaban metidos, el 'doctor' había entrado como si nada estuviera pasando con esa cara de tranquilidad, varios notaron que ya no estaba vestido con la bata blanca, en vez de eso solo llevaba una camisa de vestir con corbata.

¿Quién demonios usa corbata en estos tiempos?

Justo cuando iba a contestar, los que faltaban entraron. Uno con cara de pocos amigos y otro con la misma cara de siempre. Rick se adelanto a Jenner y antes de que el otro pudiera defenderse lo agarro de su camisa con los puños cerrados, acercando sus caras a una distancia peligrosa.

"Me vas a decir que está pasando y por que los reguladores de energía están así"

"Va a hacer una desintoxicación…"

"y… ¿Y eso que significa?" Cuando Jenner no contesto, casi pareció divertido a la idea de preguntarle a la maquina parlante "¿Qué significa la desintoxicación, T*?"

"Para la desintoxicación se suelta un gas que enciende las partículas de fuego así limpiando completamente la zona infectada*"

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo por toda la sala, muchos aun no comprendían lo que había querido decir la maquina, otros ya sabían y no tenían palabras para decir algo.

Las tres puertas que conducían a la habitación se fueron cerrando lentamente, Daryl corrió hacia una de ellas pero por más que intento la maldita puerta no se dignaba a volver a su lugar inicial, después vio que Glenn lo acompañaba en su batalla contra la puerta, y segundos después fue T-Dog quien se les unió. Aun con tres manos trabajando en la puerta, esta no se podía mover.

"Esas puertas no se abrirán, como ya dije, una vez que la puerta se cierra ya no se abre. Aunque traten de hacerlo las puertas seguirán así, ningún daño sufrido"

Hasta parecía que al decirlo algo se calmara. ¡Si quería matarlos a todos!

"Tal vez la puerta no… ¡Pero tu cabeza si!"

Antes de que pudiera llegar a donde el doctor, ya tenía a Shane rodeándole la cintura, a Rick quitándole el hacha y a Dale viéndolo con cara de reproche. Cuando ya se aseguraron de que no le podía hacer nada lo fueron soltando. Menos él.

Un discurso inspirador después de parte de Rick. Jenner accedió a dejarlos ir, y como siempre la quejumbrosa de Andrea aplasto su trasero al suelo haciendo que Dale también decidiera quedarse. No lo sentía por la rubia, sería una boca menos que alimentar, pero por el viejo sí que lo sentía. Justo esa mañana él había mostrado algo que no le mostraban a él muy a menudo y allí estaba, arriesgando su vida por alguien que en verdad no se merecía ni una pisca de su atención.

Mientras corrían a los grandes paneles de vidrio, Daryl iba cuidando a las dos mujeres, como había dicho ellas iban con él. Los golpes eran contundentes, duros… fríos. Estaban en la pequeña línea de la vida en la que no sabes si saldrás de esa o si terminaras como pollo frito en un edificio.

No dolerá, es solo un segundo.

Las palabras de Jenner no lo habían confortado en nada, aunque fuera un segundo lo que durara era su vida y la de las personas de las que estaba hablando, y por su estúpida mentalidad de que ya no podían seguir les había quitado esa pequeña esperanza de vivir, incluyendo esos segundos importantes si querían salir.

"¡Espera, Rick! Esto… yo encontré algo en tus pantalones la primera vez que estuviste en el campamento, pensé que sería útil y creo que es el momento"

"Carol, no creo que una lima sirva contra estos vidrios"

Carol solo le envió una mirada venenosa a Shane que si se dio cuenta de ella no dijo nada. En cambio Daryl tenía ganas de levantar a la mujer y plantarle un beso.

De sus pequeñas manos se asomaba una cosa redonda y oscura, una granada.

Al ver las explosiones que esa cosita había producido no se quiso ni imaginar cómo eran las explosiones del edificio, de seguro empezaban en la sala principal y terminaban unos metros afuera. El reloj de la pared aun estaba en su mente, cada vez que respiraba contaba dos segundos menos.

Unos pasos más, un Dale jalando a Andrea fuera del edificio y una explosión después. Volvieron a recorrer el camino de antes, solo que esa vez ya no tenían a donde ir.

-.-.-.-.-

-2 horas antes-

Después de haber corrido fuera de la habitación, aun seguía con el dolor en sus costados, el cazador era salvaje cuando le hacías cosquillas y definitivamente había aprendido que hacérselas era una sentencia de muerte a moretes.

Una sonrisa tonta se planto en sus labios, se la había pasado bien después de todo, había pensado que el cazador explotaría con él por haberle limpiado e infligido esa etapa, pero no. En vez de eso pensó que habían reforzado algo que antes no tenían_. Amistad_.

Recordó las cicatrices que recorrían todo el cuerpo de Daryl, y pensó en las que no había podido ver. Cuando él había estado tirado en el suelo recorrió todo su cuerpo y claro que había podido ver la de las piernas, pero vaya que iba a ser raro cuando le dijera "Bájate los pantalones", y aparte de eso tal vez se hubiera ganado un ojo morado.

22.

¿22?... esos números eran los del collar…

"Mierda" ¡22!

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Buahaha xD ¡Ese Rick si sabe! Lol Perdon si la parte media fue algo rápida, pero no quería entrar a muchos detalles sobre esa escena, aun asi termino siendo largo xD bueno, lo importante en si es la primera y la ultima parte :3 **_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_***No se como se llamaba la maquina woo hoo ._.**_

_***No me acuerdo de cómo dijo eso de la explosión y shalala shalala :c**_


	9. Siempre Pasa

**Siempre Pasa.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Heyo :D una vez más ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Que por cierto unas las voy a contestar aquí ^^_

_**Escritora17:**__ ¡haha! Gracias por seguir leyendo aunque te haga jalarte las greñas :'D y no te preocupes, si es luto por la computadora *Drama On*._

_**Nathi:**__ Primero, abrevie tu nombre xD segundo, ¡eso planeo! Tampoco a mí me gustaría que de repente alguien se le lance a alguien xD así que todo el proceso va a ser lento :3_

_**Jenny:**__ haha tenía que meter Caryl! Y segundo, claro que Shane va a pagar xD_

_**Lily:**__ también abrevie tu nombre xD y segundo, perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía, sigo trabajando en esas tres palabritas xD_

_Y a los demás, ¡Gracias! Cada reviews ayuda a una cosa :3 así que sigan comentando, les aseguro que nos sirven c:_

_Y por último, tengo una pregunta, ¿Van a querer que las escenas xxx sean graficas? Por su culpa me estoy apretando el cerebro y no tengo idea de cómo empezar, así que empecé a leer novelas Slash de nuevo xD como sea, ¡díganme! D: cualquier consejo para esa escena ¡Nos ayudaría muchísimo!_

_¡Gracias por leer! Y juro que a la próxima no habrá un comentario de autor tan largo xD_

_-Xcaret y Dan._

**Advertencia: Mención de abuso.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-

El camino era eterno para todos en la mini van… todos tenían sus propios asuntos en los cuales pensar y no todos estaban dispuestos a compartirlos.

Carol y Sophia no podían dejar de pensar en el CDC, en su amiga y compañera que dejaron atrás. La mayor parte de su estadía en los bosques Jackie había estado para ellas, no era muy habladora pero cuando hablaba y se expresaba sí que podía hacerlas sonreír, aparte de que fue una de las primeras en pararse por ella con Ed.

Carl solo observaba fuera de la ventana. Le gustaba ponerle nombres a los caminantes que iban dejando atrás, al momento solo había visto tres. _Zanahoria, Dama de compañía _y_ Profesor nerd_. A _Zanahoria_ solo la había visto caminar al lado de una camioneta pero era evidente que cuando estaba viva se había teñido el cabello de un color naranja _mírame-o-mírame_. _Dama de Compañía_ había sido diferente, ella estaba tumbada en el suelo pero por su ropa solo había tenido una palabra para definirla… su actual nombre caminante. Y por último a _Profesor Nerd_, no pudo creer que aun en esos tiempos pudiera encontrarse con alguien con la cara tan nerd, no tenia facciones en sí que lo delataran, pero vaya que se lo pudo imaginar al frente de un salón con camisa a cuadros y pantalones hasta la cintura. Todo un caso.

Lori se entretenía viendo sus manos… la noche pasada había sido un show con Shane, solo en la mañana un poco de remordimiento le paso por la cabeza. Había rasguñado al pobre hombre, si tenía sus razones, pero ella no se consideraba una mujer agresiva. Después de todo Shane había dicho "No era yo ayer" así que… le creería. Eso hacía ahora ¿No? _Perdonar_.

Por último y el que más tenía problemas para controlarse era Rick. Solo hace unas horas había tenido a Daryl en el suelo y con miles y miles de cortadas infinitas, solo hace unas horas había visto a Shane de otro modo, aunque todavía no estuviera seguro; hace unas horas estuvo a punto de morir dentro de un edificio… y en esos momentos todo eso lo abrumaba de tal manera que no se podía concentrar en el camino. Estaba seguro que solo sabia por donde ir por que seguía el remolque de Dale.

Todos sus problemas parecían tan humanos y normales que cuando una manada de esas cosas fue a estamparse a donde estaban el pánico subió cual "espectacular" tal vez ninguno había recordado su problema inicial con todo lo demás.

Todos observaban como esas cosas daban paso por paso, la manera en la que cualquier señal de vida les parecía fascinante e inmediatamente iban tras ella. No importaba cuantas veces encararan a las bestias que tenían enfrente, cada vez que lo hacían no podían evitar el temer por su futuro. ¿Qué pasaría si…? ¿Y si…? Todo.

Y por si no fuera poco el problema con el remolque, más aparte lo de la manada… _ella_, la menor del grupo, fue perseguida por dos caminantes. Rick se sentía tan responsable de Sophia como todos los demás, pero decidió que tal vez con la ayuda de cierto cazador tuviera más oportunidades de encontrarla antes de que algo malo pasara. Total, ya había figurado que no se iban a querer mover de la carretera si no estaba la niña con ellos, así que mientras menos tiempo gastaran, mejor.

Eran cuatro. _Cuatro_ hombres adultos buscando rastros de _una_ personita. Y _ninguno_ vio algo significativo. Ya habían caminado la distancia considerable que pensaron que los guiaría por el camino donde Sophia había partido desde que Rick la había dejado en el pequeño lago… pero no. Ahora la culpa lo consumía como si estuviera siendo tragado por el universo entero.

"Shane, Glenn… vayan de vuelta con los demás, necesito mantenerlos lejos de esto mientras que la encontramos, no necesito más personas disparándome en la espalda"

Un nervio se movió en Shane, y solo pudo pensar en aquella vez en su primer lugar cuando le había apuntado a la espalda y Dale lo había cachado haciéndolo. Trago la excesiva saliva que estaba reteniendo y con un movimiento de cabeza solo los guio a él y a el chico de vuelta a donde los habían mandado. No sin antes voltear a ver al cazador con _esa_ mirada solo para él… orgulloso vio como Daryl solo movía nerviosamente sus pies de lado a lado y finalmente solo agachaba la mirada. _Un bien entrenado Dixon_.

En cuanto los dos hombres se alejaron de su lugar, vio como Daryl se relajaba enormemente. ¿Shane o Glenn? Quien de los dos causaba _eso_ en el cazador era un gran misterio para él.

"¿Seguimos?"

.

"La buena noticia es que sabemos que Sophia está viva"

Sintió la relajación subir y el asco bajar. Por primera vez en todo el día podía volver a respirar apropiadamente, mas sabiendo que Sophia todavía tenía oportunidad.

"Por lo menos"

Daryl solo pudo asentir. Tampoco él podía negar el alivio que lo embargo cuando descubrieron que esa cosa no había tenido una comida rápida últimamente.

"Creo que es hora de volver… ¿de acuerdo?"

Otra vez vio ese encogimiento de hombros en el menor y por centésima vez desde _ese_ momento, lo volvió loco. Quería sacudir al cazador hasta que este le dijera quién demonios estaba poniéndolo así, quería sacarle todo lo que escondía, no importaba si al final no quisiera escuchar mas, solo importaba que tal vez él pudiera ayudarlo. Pero como siempre, solo pudo observar la espalda de Daryl cuando empezaba a caminar de vuelta al campamento.

Rick tuvo que hacer de todo sus esfuerzos para no golpearlo directo en la cara y sacar ese lado salvaje en vez del cobarde. _Cobarde_. Hasta la palabra sonaba sumamente obscena en algún Dixon.

Empezó a caminar detrás del otro, de vez en cuando se distraía por el movimiento corporal… y en algunas ocasiones esas marcas en la espalda parecían deslumbrar. Aun podía ver, sentir, todo lo que había marcado al menor.

"¿Cómo paso?"

Daryl sabía que le hablaba a él. Se hubiera asustado si no. Pero aun así no fue capaz de responderle. ¿Qué demonios estaba preguntándole?

Después de unos segundos, Rick volvió a agarrar valor y por segunda vez hablo, solo que esta vez sí pudo formular bien su pregunta.

"¿Qué paso que tienes tantas cicatrices?"

"Muchas cosas"

"Perdona mi idiotez, ¿pero que son _muchas cosas_?"

Daryl sonrió al tono infantil que había empleado Rick, pero aun si no estaba seguro de querer contestar eso.

"Está bien, está bien. Permaneceré idiota" una ola de alivio inundo al menor "Cambiemos de tema" estaba a punto de hacer una celebración interna, cuando el _cambio de tema_ interrumpió eso "Aun no me has dicho que paso en el CDC"

Esa vez Rick sonó serio… ¿enojado?

De un momento a otro se encontró estampado a un árbol, sintió su respiración parar por varios segundos antes de volver a inhalar. Podía sentir el tronco a sus espaldas, también podía ver a Rick enfrente de él. Por más que trataba de decirse a sí mismo que Rick no era Shane, el modo en el que lo detenía firmemente lo hacía dudar. Por varios segundos lo único que pudo hacer era respirar y tratar de no ahogarse con su propia saliva, era común que en momentos como ese no pudiera razonar bien las cosas.

Cuando Rick se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ya era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había saltado como gato montés al menor, se propuso a si mismo que solo habían sido reflejos, pero en cuanto tuvo a Daryl donde quería, solo pudo observar, de nuevo, a aquel niño de ocho años. Asustado y atemorizado por la bestia que tenía enfrente. ¿Él? La ballesta ya no estaba en sus manos y en cambio solo estaban estampadas en su pecho para tratar de alejarlo. Inclusive su mirada parecía inocente.

Se cacheteo por haber hecho eso.

"Daryl, no… no…" hizo nota mental de pensar antes de hablar "No te voy a hacer daño ¿entiendes?"

Lo que siempre había querido escuchar de pequeño, inclusive hace unos días, era eso. Pero vamos después de un ataque cardiaco como ese lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no quería a nadie cerca, ni al ex policía Rick Grimes.

Volvió a empujarlo, esa vez con más fuerza, pero al parecer Rick ya lo tenía en una posición en la que apenas y podía moverse un centímetro. Se dio por vencido y solo pudo recargar la cabeza en el tronco, ya con la mentalidad de que así empujara con la fuerza de Superman, no podría moverlo.

"¿Ya te puedes quitar? Tenemos que encontrar a una niña si no te has enterado"

"No, no hasta que me digas que demonios paso en el CDC ¡¿_Quién_?!"

Daryl sonrió irónicamente.

"¿Quién, que? ¿Quién me hizo las cicatrices? Esas fueron hechas por el hombre que me dio la vida, vaya suerte la mía."

"N-no hablo de eso, Daryl."

"entonces ¿de qué? ¿De _quién_? ¿Quién demonios me violo en el CDC? ¿Eso?"

No sabía que había sonado mas frio, si el tono en lo que lo había dicho de '_No importa_' o de el simple hecho de que sus temores sobre todo eso, fueran ciertos.

Horas después Rick no podía dejar de pensar en el 'quien'. De alguna forma u otra encontraría quien le estaba causando todo eso a Daryl, y sabiendo que las sospechas de Dale habían sido ciertas, ahora podrían entre dos cabezas pensar y resolverlo.

Justo como los viejos tiempos.


	10. Empiezan a suceder

**Empiezan a suceder.**

-.-.-.-.-

¡Heyo! :3 mi compu ya está bien *Jezz Jezz* xD así que ya las novelas vuelven a su ritmo habitual e.e trate de subir hoy de todas las novelas, pero no pude ._. buano, como sea.

Gracias por sus reviews y shalala shalala :3 y gracias por seguir leyendo c:

-.-.-.-.-

Lo que resto del día fue un gran remolino de cosas. Rick y Shane habían salido a revisar un perímetro apartados de los otros, pero Carl había querido ir con ellos. Ninguno de los dos, ni él ni Lori, le habían podido decir que no. Así que los tres caminaban entre los arbustos y demás en busca de algo que les dijera sobre Sophia.

Estaban entrando a uno de esos espacios grandes y verdes, cuando algo llamo su atención, un ciervo mediano estaba asomando su cabeza entre el color verde, Rick pensó que contrastaba muy bien el café pálido contra ese color verde tan profundo. Cuando vio el rifle de Shane elevarse, rápidamente fue a detenerlo. Estaba seguro de que su compañero estaba a punto de rezongar hasta que le señalo a Carl, que con una sonrisa en la boca se dirigía hacia el animal lentamente. Observo como esa sonrisa también se formaba en Shane, se sintió orgulloso de tener un amigo así, con el cual podía compartir esos momentos de tranquilidad y que no recibía nada a cambio que no fuera eso: compañía y cálida confianza.

En ese momento recordó como al entrar a esa iglesia todos habían tenido una mirada perdida, ¿dudando? ¿Enojados? No tenía idea, pero sabía que, tal vez, el de arriba, por lo menos les estuviera dando un momento así. Y tan rápido como había pensado eso, desapareció. Un balazo de la nada y todas las esperanzas que había tenido, desaparecieron.

Tanto el ciervo como Carl estaban tirados en el suelo, pudo ver el pozo de sangre debajo de cada uno, pero inmediatamente reconoció ese dolor en el pecho al ver a su niño herido. Se hinco a su lado y presiono por donde la sangre brotaba y brotaba, Shane también estaba ahí, sin saber que hacer o decir. Solo se dedico a poner una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Rick, para poder pasar a checar a sus alrededores, el bosque por sí solo no podía disparar.

Pronto descubrieron a un hombre robusto y canoso con cara de cachorrito mojado. A pesar de las disculpas que musitaba, lo único que podía ver Rick era rojo, ese imbécil le había disparado a su hijo. El otro solo pudo rugir en enojo casi abalanzándosele encima de no ser porque no quería afectar más a Rick.

"En la g-granja… en la granja les pueden ayudar"

En cinco segundos Rick ya tenía a Carl en brazos, escucho atentamente lo que el tipo le decía, las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a la granja. Y lo último que Shane y Otis vieron de Rick Grimes fue su espalda.

-.-.-.-.-

Daryl estaba arto de ver el pesimismo en todos, odiaba pensar que era el único que tenia esas esperanzas. No podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago cada vez que veía a Carol, su mirada era perdida y fría, le daban ganas de enrollarla en sus brazos y alejarla de esa bola de idiotas. Claro, no lo podía hacer. Llamarlo 'hombría' habría sido lo adecuado, pero no podía hacer que sus brazos llegaran a ella. Se sentía extraño.

Cuando Lori empezó a hablar sobre culpas y demás, Daryl no pudo evitar dejar pasar la forma en la que había dicho 'Todos ven a Rick como si fuera su culpa'. Quería gritarle en la cara que él no, que si su conciencia le decía lo contrario necesitaba ir a un psicólogo, que él también había estado ahí cuando entre él y Rick había buscado a Sophia.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es rezar"

"¿Rezar?" mierdamierdamierda "Eso es lo último que podríamos necesitar, ¿Qué todos perdieron la esperanza? Demonios, gente. Al parecer soy el único"

Vio la cara de sorpresa de algunos, pero aun así los ignoro. Lo que no haría nunca era retractarse de algo que había dicho, si lo decía, lo decía enserio.

Estuvieron caminando por varios minutos cuando el grito de Andrea interrumpió las caminatas de todos y Daryl, como el encargado en ver que todo fuera bien, puaj, rápidamente fue a la parte trasera del grupo para ver qué pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia.

Todo paso tan rápido que no supo ni de donde se había acercado el maldito caballo.

"¿Lori?"

Una chica con el cabello castaño y corto hablo, había estampado el bate que llevaba a la cabeza del caminante y ahora como si nada hubiera pasado, volteaba a ver entre todas las personas, buscando a aquella mujer.

"Soy yo"

Daryl quería cachetear a la mujer, ¿le iba a dar su nombre a una total extraña?

"Necesitas venir conmigo" viendo la cara de confusión en la mujer, añadió "tu hijo fue herido y Rick…"

"¡No puedes ir con ella! ¡No la conoces!"

La castaña pareció irritada por la interrupción, y con un tono tajante y para nada amigable, añadió "Soy Maggie, ¿vienes?"

Con la rapidez que pudo se interpuso en el camino de Lori con todo su cuerpo, si creía que la iba a dejar ir sola, estaba tan equivocada como loca. Le dio una mirada fría y con eso tuvo para que la esposa de Rick se detuviera donde estaba. Las manos de Daryl ya eran puños y por más que trataba de tranquilizarse con todo eso, la sangre le brotaba por todas partes, solo haciendo que su rostro tomara el color rojo oscuro. Lori sabía que no era de pena.

"¿P-puedes venir conmigo?"

Y en ese momento supo que estaba en el hoyo. Lori le rogo a Maggie que les dejara el caballo a ellos dos y que tan pronto como llegaran a la casa, Daryl se encargaría de recogerlos en ese mismo punto. La castaña pareció conmovida, y les aseguro a los dos que ella podía guiar al grupo a la granja desde allí, que eran libres de irse. Daryl noto la mirada envenenada que le envió a él, pero por lo demás no se preocupo. Había memorizado las instrucciones del camino a la perfección.

Se sentía raro al tener esos brazos rodeando sus caderas, pero primero se cambiaba de nombre antes de dejar a Lori al frente.

.

Ya no estaba en sus brazos. Su pequeño niño ya no estaba con él, estaba con un señor que apenas conocía. No había sabido nada después de que una señora rubia y el señor canoso se lo llevaran para adentro. Odiaba no poder entrar, Hershel, el señor, le había dicho que mejor esperara afuera, que si llegara a necesitar algo, de inmediato le haría saber.

Cuando escucho los cascos del caballo acercarse, instintivamente elevo la mirada. No pudo ver a Maggie, pero pudo verla a _ella_ y al cazador. Una chispa de alegría lo toco al ver que Daryl iba a estar allí, por alguna razón encontraba su compañía reconfortante.

El caballo paro a unos metros de distancia y Rick solo pudo correr a Lori, enganchando sus brazos a la cadera y enterrando su rostro en el pálido cuello.

"¿y Carl? ¿Y mi bebe?"

"Adentro"

No tuvo que decir más para que Lori se apartara de él y corriera dentro de la casa blanca. Por alguna razón se sorprendió cuando minutos después no salió, de seguro la habían dejado quedarse. Se sintió mal por no haber insistido más en quedarse con Carl. Se sentía como un mal padre.

"Estas hecho una mierda, ¿lo sabías?"

Rick solo suspiro y giro su cabeza para poder ver al otro. "Por lo menos no fui un vaquero"

"Lo que hago por ti, Grimes"

No pudo evitar sonreír, las palabras sonaban tan sinceras que no le tomo importancia a su tono sarcástico.

"Ven, es mi turno de quitarte todo lo de la cara"

"Yo no te quite nada de la cara, solo fue de tu cuerp-"

"Te arrancare la boca si sigues hablando, Grimes. Solo obedece"

Daryl trato de ser lo más amable posible. Saco el trapo que siempre llevaba colgado en su bolsillo trasero y con un poco de fuerza, fue quitando las manchas rojas que estaban pintadas en la cara afeitada del otro. No sabía cómo demonios le hacía para estar tan afeitado todo el tiempo… maldito Rick Grimes.

"¿Cómo esta?"

"No me han dicho nada" noto como las lagrimas se estampaban contra los ojos azules y algo en su estomago le decía que si lloraba, tarde o temprano lo jalaría a su abrazo.

"Si estuviera mal ya habrían salido. Solo hay que esperar"

Rick elevo la mirada solo para toparse con esos ojos hielo observándolo, coloco una sonrisa en su rostro el mayor tiempo posible antes de que le fuera imposible y terminara soltando las lágrimas que no había soltado antes.

-.-.-.-.-

Shane se sentía atrasado con Otis a sus espaldas, cada minuto que pasaba le era insoportable no estampar su puño en la cara del tipo para dejarlo inconsciente y por fin correr a su paso normal. Pero claro, Otis nunca le había dicho donde demonios estaba la granja así que solo le quedaba esperar.

"¡Esa es! ¡Ahí esta!"

Shane volteo para ver la granja color blanco solo a unos cuantos metros más. Le estaba llegando el alivio cuando vio a esas dos personas, una sentada en los escalones y la otra hincada enfrente de él.

Llego justo en el momento exacto para ver como Daryl le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a Rick, pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente y pronto la cabeza de Rick chocaba con el pecho de Daryl. Admitía que el cazador se veía sin saber que hacer pero pronto sus brazos rodearon el tembloroso cuerpo de Rick.

_Maldita sea_.


End file.
